vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Qiyana
|-|Qiyana= |-|Battle Boss Qiyana= Summary |-|Original Lore=In the jungle city of Ixaocan, Qiyana plots her own ruthless path to the high seat of the Yun Tal. Last in line to succeed her parents, she faces those who stand in her way with brash confidence and unprecedented mastery over elemental magic. With the land itself obeying her every command, Qiyana sees herself as the greatest elementalist in the history of Ixaocan—and by that right, deserving of not only a city, but an empire. |-|Arcade Lore=A princess constantly in need of saving in the 1981 arcade port of “Super Ixaocan Bros.,” Qiyana needed very little convincing to empower herself with malignant Battle Boss code. She wasted no time testing her newfound abilities on the aforementioned Super Ixaocan Brothers. They're dead now. She lives in their castle. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown | Low 6-B Name: Qiyana Yun Tal, Empress of the Elements Origin: League of Legends Gender: Female Age: 20 Classification: Human, Elemental Mage | Battle Boss Powers and Abilities: |-|Base=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery (Skilled circle sword wielder), Magic, Damage Boost (Via Royal Privilege), Elemental Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Plant Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Magma Manipulation, Heat Manipulation (Can both increase and decrease the temperature in the surrounding area), Invisibility, Statistics Amplification (Speed Amplification Via Terrashape), Paralysis Inducement (Via Supreme Display of Talent) |-|Battle Boss=All previous abilities plus Data Manipulation (All Arcade champions are capable of directly damaging and destroying the coding that makes up everything) Attack Potency: Unknown | Small Country level (Comparable to Battle Boss Brand, Battle Boss Ziggs, Battle Boss Malzahar, Battle Boss Yasuo, and Battle Boss Blitzcrank) Speed: Unknown | Subsonic (Comparable to the rest of the Battle Bosses) Lifting Strength: Unknown | Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown | Small Country Class Durability: Unknown | Small Country level Stamina: Superhuman Range: Extended melee range with Edge of Ixtal, Hundreds of meters with Elemental Magic Standard Equipment: Ohmlatl Intelligence: Gifted (From the moment Qiyana began training in her elemental abilities at the age of seven she was shown to have extraordinary talent, mastering advanced techniques within weeks while some of her older sisters had yet to grasp the basics after years of study. Eventually she challenged her eldest sister Inessa, who has spent twelve more years studying elemental magic than her, and defeated her so badly that she would never walk again while Qiyana was completely unscathed after their fight.) Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Royal Privilege:' Qiyana's next basic attack or damaging ability against an enemy champion deals bonus physical damage. This effect cannot occur on the same target more than once every few seconds, though this resets whenever she gathers an Element. *'Edge of Ixtal:' Qiyana slashes the area in front of her dealing damage. If her weapon is using an element, her weapon hurls forward as a projectile and explodes. **'River:' Roots opponents on hit. **'Wall:' Deals bonus damage to units with low health. **'Brush:' Leaves a stealth trail that gives movement speed. *'Terrashape:' Qiyana targets an element, and dashes forward to gather its power. While enchanted, she gains movement speed near the element, attack speed, and bonus damage. *'Audacity:' Qiyana dashes a fixed distance towards a target, dealing damage to them. *'Supreme Display of Talent:' Qiyana creates a shockwave, knocking back enemies. Any River, Brush, or Wall hit by the shockwave then explodes dealing damage and briefly stunning enemies. Key: Base | Battle Boss Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Game Characters Category:League of Legends Category:Humans Category:Adults Category:Weapon Masters Category:Sword Users Category:Magic Users Category:Damage Boost Users Category:Element Users Category:Water Users Category:Ice Users Category:Earth Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Plant Users Category:Air Users Category:Magma Users Category:Lava Users Category:Heat Users Category:Steam Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Data Users Category:Royal Characters Category:Princesses Category:Game Bosses Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 6